


Healing

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, September 2016 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Curtain Fic, Emotions, Feelings, Healing, Incest, M/M, Reunions, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The conflict ends, and Ben and Luke come back to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt "Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Luke Skywalker/Kylo Ren, AU where they run off together after the movies and live on a farm in the middle of nowhere"

It doesn't seem possible the the conflicts will end, but eventually they do. For now. Luke stands – relieved, apprehensive, thankful, _loving_ – as Ben comes back to him, begging forgiveness for everything he has done, explaining in waves of obvious regret that he understands what he did wrong and why and how he wishes to do penance and be forgiven more than anything else.

His eyes shake something deep inside Luke. They're the exact same eyes he's gazed into so many times, the beautiful eyes he looked into as a newborn with familial love, and years and years later with something more. The eyes he saw turn away from one last time that terrible night what seems so long ago.

The Force tells him that Ben is sincere, and he wants more than anything to believe, regardless of his fears, regardless of everything that has happened. He needs time to learn to trust again; they both do

Rey and the rest of his new crop of Jedi-in-training have been set along their path well enough to get on on their own, and Luke is starting to ache for solitude again – but solitude he would gladly share with Ben. Ben is quick to agree to anything he proposes, and only days later they leave for Tatooine, a return to the dunes and endless fields of sand Luke knew as a child. They buy a moisture farm, in familiar territory but far enough away that they won't be bothered for the most part.

Few people know them here. In their sanctuary, they are free to be together. They can touch and love and heal with no one looking. Luke teaches Ben the details of running the farm, and the work takes up most of their days. At night, they fall in bed together, exhausted and accomplished. Little by little, Ben learns to forgive himself and open up to the light side of the Force again.

From time to time, Luke's students visit with questions and requests for advice. He is always patient with them, and even Ben seems after awhile to come to enjoy these brief respites from being their own company.

Luke thinks they might go back to greater society one day, when Ben is ready to face such things, but then again maybe not. After all, they're more than happy to just have each once more.


End file.
